Two Hearts Always Together
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: Eren Jeager and Levi Ackerman have always been soulmates, Even after reincarnation. Only problem is... they'll have to find each other all over again.
1. Prolouge

**3rd Person**

_"Levi, what do we do, there's to many of them. We can't kill them all." Eren Jeager yelled to his commanding officer/boyfriend Levi Ackerman. Levi appeared next to him on the rooftop where he rested, _

_"We keep fighting. Until the end. Understand." Levi said as he pulled Eren close and kissed him, not caring who could see, _

_"Whatever you do, try not to die. I love you." He told Eren. Eren looked down at the shorter love of his life and smiled. _

_"I'll try. I love you too. No matter what." He said and ran off to join in the battle. Levi looked on and smiled. This was the last of the Titan race, and he wouldn't let them get away that easy. He hardened his face, ran and jumped off the roof, Going at the nearest Titan. What poor Levi didn't know was that was one of the last times he would be able to hold Eren for a long time._

_Almost all of the Titans had been killed off. All that was left was a couple 6m and one Variant 15m. Levi hadn't seen Eren for a while and it was starting to worry him, although he didn't let it show on his face. Just as he was about to go after one of the other normals, he heard a heart-wrenching scream that as he got closer Levi noticed came from Armin, and Armin was looking at the slightly open mouth of the Variant. At first glance it seemed like nothing but as Levi looked closer he saw something that made his heart lurch and his body stop mid-flight. Eren was hanging from the Titan's mouth smiling directly at Levi. _

_'I love you, forever' He mouthed before the Titan bit down. But by the time Levi had gone after it and killed it, it had made to big of a dent for even Titan Powers to heal. As levi landed His first priortity was Eren. When he got to him he was bleeding out, _

_"Levi?" Eren asked out, Hoping he was right, _

_"Yes, it's me. I'm here, and never gonna let you go." Levi answered. Crying at the sight of Eren's weak and frail body. By this time, Everyone had gathered around them to see what all the commotion was and what the infamous Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest would cry over. Levi ignored everyone and bent down over Eren's face, Eren Gave him a weak smile as Levi Kissed him, first his Forehead, then his lips. As he pulled back Levi grabbed Eren's hand and rubbed his thumb over Eren's knuckles, _

_"Eren Jeager, you better wait for me. I'm on my way, and we can be together. Forever and Always. I love you." he said. _

_"Ok. I love you too, I'll wait. Forever and Always." He heard and Eren's eyes closed forever, _

_"Goodbye my love. I'll be with you soon." Levi said as he stood up and ran off to his room._

_Commander Erwin was making his way to Levi's room to get him to fill out some paperwork. For some reason he was asked to bring Hanji next time he went to see Levi. So now he was heading up to Levi's room with Hanji trailing behind him. He opened the door to see Levi with his blades against the front and back of his neck, _

_"Goodbye, I need to see him again, I can't live without him. Thanks for everything." He said, _

_"Levi No!" Hanji shouted but it was too late. Levi had already sliced his neck and laid limp on the floor. _

_"Hanji, why would he do this. He was Humanity's Strongest." Erwin asked the squad leader behind him. Hanji knelt down to Levi's side, _

_"He was never Humanity's Strongest, Not since the moment he first saw Eren in that cell under the court." Hanji said still looking at the Captain, _

_"Excuse me?" Erwin asked confused. Hanji sighed, _

_"Levi had built so many walls around his heart and he didn't ever want to take them down in fear of growing an attachment to someone only to have them die on him. That's what made him Humanity's Strongest. Eren however, Crumbled everyone of these walls and strode right on in to Levi's Fragile heart. He loved Eren with everything he had and Eren had given Him the same in return. That's why he did what he did. He did it out of Love." Hanji Explained, Closing the captain's eyes for the last time. _

_"Good Luck Levi, I refuse to beleive you're not happy."_

_Levi had watched the whole exchange with Eren right beside him, _

_"Levi, if we're ever seperated again in another Life. I'm gonna do everything I can to get back to you. No matter what happens. I love you." Eren Spoke, turning to Levi, _

_"Me too, I'll do anything to have you in my life. I love you so much." Levi said, resting his hand on Eren's Face, pulling their foreheads together. Before being pulled into the light engulfing the two_

**Hope you all enjoy the prolouge of Two Hearts Always Together. I worked really hard on this and yes this will be a crossover with Sword Art Online just not at the moment.**

**Luv ya Long Time **

**~KrisTheSatanSister 3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Dream, Eren's POV***

_"Eren, I can't beleive you would do this to me. I thought you loved me." Levi said to me, turning halfway away from me. I grabbed his arm. I had no idea what he was talking about, _

_"Levi please, I DO love you. Only you, and nothing can ever change that. what did I do? Please tell me. I don't want you mad at me." I begged him. He turned his head towards me but kept it down a bit. He also pulled his arm out of my grip, _

_"Don't play dumb with me. You dick. I know you have feelings for Mikasa and I honestly don't know why you ever even bothered with me." He said as he turned completly away from me, _

_"Goodbye Eren. I don't ever want to see you again." He said and started walking away from me. _

_"LEVI! NO DON'T LEAVE. PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME LEVI! LEVI!" I yelled after him but it was too late he was gone. _

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

***End of Dream, Eren's POV***

I woke up in a dead sweat and looked around me.

'_ok i'm in my room. ok. It was all a dream.' _I thought to myself as I got out of bed and went to take a shower

_'I've got to find him, otherwise I don't think these dreams will stop. I don't think I can handle another nightmare.' _I thought again as I got changed and sat down at my laptop. I wonder... Maybe the final realease of Sword Art Online is out yet. I was a beta tester and made friends with a kid named Kirito. we only met a few times in the game so I never really got a chance to tell him where I was from or like anything about me but he'll more than likely be playing the full release. Seeing that it was coming out in about half an hour, I quickly decided to write a quick note to my mom saying what I had done and telling her not to worry (Although I don't know why she would) and dug out the nervegear helmet. Plugging it in, putting it on and laying down on my bed. I smirked,

"Link Start!" I said and was sucked into the most popular VRMMORPG known as Sword Art Online. I logged in using my account from the beta (U: JeagerBombtastic. P: ************) and was tranported right into Town Square.

I was currently fighting a wild boar with the sword that was supplied to me when I started. when I was finished I was already at least Level 5, Ya. I fought ALOT of monsters.

I started to walk over the crest of the hill checking my inventory. I scrolled through my Items and found something new that wasn't there when I was in the Beta. It was labled 3DMG, and there was an outfit item under it, this was labled S.R. Uniform E.J. Ok this was weird. Curious if this was the real thing I clicked on both of them and put them on. To my delight it was the 3DMG and my Uniform I used from my time in the Scout Regiment. I smiled sadly and looked down at the familiar jacket that Levi stole on a regular basis. My eyes began watering at this. A unique smell suddenly came from somewhere and I realized it was coming from my jacket. I took a cautious whiff and smiled in delight. It still smelled exactly like Levi, I don't know how they did it but I was extatic either way. At least I still have his scent. That could potentially be enough,

"I love you Levi, I promise I'll find a way to bring us together." I whispered to the sky.

"Hey Eren. What... Are you wearing." I recognized Kirito saying as he walked up to me. I turned around to face him,

"Excuse me but this is the standard Uniform for the military from my time." I said defencefully. Realizing what I just said I quickly turned around and visibly shrunk down. I knew I would have to tell him eventually but I really didn't want to. I just wanted to sulk and reminice from when Levi and I were together,

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean your time?" Kirito asked. I sighed,

"Kirito? Do you beleive in reincarnation?" I asked him. He looked at me confused, but I guess he saw the pained expression on my face because he sat down next to me,

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do. Were you reincarnated?" he asked me,

"Yes, I was torn from the one I love in the middle of Battle. And the worst part. I don't even know if he's been reincarnated or if he's in the afterlife. I just can't take it sometimes. I have nightmares of him leaving me. Him calling me a cheating Bastard, and even... him dieing. I had the most perfect life, and it was all taken from me by those damn Titans." I said, alomst sobbing at this point. Kirito just looked at me. He couldn't know what i'm talking about. He probablly still hasn't found love yet,

"Can you tell me more about your old life, and start with this person you love?." he asked. I nodded,

"His name was Levi, Levi Ackerman. I met him in my old life, Which was now almost 1500 years ago. **(A/N: Yes I did do math)** I was training to become part of an elite squad of the military labled the Scouting Legion, or Scout Regiment, who were trained for fighting the always present enemy, Humanoid creatures called Titans. I was almost finished with my trianing when the people found out the secret I didn't even know I had. When I had a near death experince and I was eaten by a Titan I found the truth, I could become a Titan, but I didn't want to do what all other Titans did, which was eat people. No I fought them head on with my fists, but one of the other Portions of the military: The Military Police, didn't understand my motives, and they took me to court, saying I was a monster and they wanted to Disect me. Levi stepped in, but not in the way I imagined he would. He actually beat the shit out of me to display that he could keep me under control if I was put under The Scout Regiments Custody. That won the Trial of course and I was placed into the Scout Regiment. My bedroom was a cell that they locked me in and only let me come out for Training my Titan powers with Squad Leader Hanji Zoe and Levi and for missions outside the wall. **(A/N: Yes I know this didn't actually happen but I did this for the sake of the story)** Levi would always bring me my food, which I was always grateful for. All went well, other than the fact that he called me a shitty brat every 5 minutes. This went on for about 2 years and Levi started calling me a brat less and less. I found myself falling for my commanding officer, by the way he looked at me, all the little blushes he thought I wouldn't notice when I did, All those little things just made me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. I would never tell him this in fear he didn't feel the same way I felt. So I stayed his Subordinate for another year. I remember the day so vividly."

***Flashback***

_I woke up that day to a rattling that sounded like my cell opening up. I looked up and there stood Levi. He didn't have anything with him which kinda confused me, _

_"Captain, What can I -" I started to say when I was cut off by a pair of Lips. My eyes widened. What was that, _

_"Eren, I wanted to tell you something and that was the best way I could do it. I'm in love with you. I have been for 3 long years. I couldn't keep my charade up any longer and I had to tell you." He said, his head turning away from me. I grabbed his chin and brought it to where I was looking him in the eye, _

_"Levi I love you too. I also kept up a charade for 3 years and I wasn't sure how long I could keep it locked in place." I told him and kissed him again._

***End of Flashback***

"Up until that moment I wasn't entirelly sure of my feelings but I knew from then on I would never doubt them again." I told him. it felt so good to get that out. I looked at him and he had a look on his face. One that said _'I know you'll be happy in the end' _

"I won't ask anything else but I will say this. I hope you guys find each other again." Kirito said to me. Putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, I hope so too." I said _'If I even make it out of this damn death game' _I thought.

**This chapter was set after Kayaba's announcement and after Kirito left Klein at the Town of begginings. Next chapter introduces Levi's Character.**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister 3**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Levi's POV**

I sat in my office at the Scouting Legions main office. Oh sorry, I suppose you should know who I am. My name is Levi, Levi Ackerman. I run a military like company called the Scouting Legion, after the old military outlet I ran like 1500 years ago. We handle all crime in the city.

"LEVI! Put on the news now. It's important!" Erwin said to me. I nodded and and turned on my computer in office to the local news station.

_"I'm here with the families of some of the people trapped in Sword art online." _the woman said as she walked up to a woman and began to interveiw her. I was getting bored and was about to turn off the computer when I heard something that had my head whipping around to face it,

_"Now I'm here with Mellisa Jeager. Mellisa, what can you tell us about your son Eren?" _The woman asked the person beleived to be Eren's Mother.

_"Eren, was always a sweet boy, He was loved by all he met and he was- No, still is in love with someone named Levi." _She said, a hand on her chin,

_"Oh? Did your son say anything about this Levi to you?" _The girl asked. Mellisa thought for a minute,

_"Well, it's been going on since he was a little kid. He would say to me 'mommy, i'm in love' and when I asked with who all he said was 'with Captain Levi'. I always thought it was like an imanginary friend type thing but as he grew up the love was still there." _Mellisa said as she turned to the Camera,

_"Levi, please if you're real and you're out there. Please.. seek out our family. I know my son and by the looks of him lately he needs you now more than ever. If what my son says of you is true I know you will make it back to him, one way or another." _Mellisa said and turned away to walk off. I turned off my laptop after that. Oh My God, Eren was ok. He remembers us. I know he does. I opened up my Laptop and searched through all the databases in the city and even the state to find that one family. The Jeagers.

Finally, after hours of searching I found them. I quickly jotted down the address on two seperate peices of paper and walked out of my office. I could feel the whole building tense up. They knew I had seen the segment of the news with Eren and were waiting to see what I would say. I tossed one paper to Erwin,

"Erwin, I want a copy of that game Sword Art Online and one NerveGear Helmet delivered to that address ASAP." I said. He nodded.

"What are you planning Levi?" Hanji asked. I smirked,

"I'm going to help the love of my life make it out of a Death Trap like I always do." I said and walked out of the room.

I walked up to the front door of the Address I found, took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. I heard footstps and then the front door opened. Reavealing Mellisa Jeager and... MIKASA?!

"Can I help you?" Mellisa asked. I looked at her,

"Yes. Hello Mellisa. My name is Levi, Levi Ackerman. Is it possible I could see Eren?" I asked and her face twisted into one of shock.

"Y-Yes. Please come with me. Mikasa, prepare something to drink for our guest." Mellisa said. Right then I got a text.

_Levi, I'm having the Nervegear and the game brought over as we speak. I'm also have your Laptop brought as well, So you can actually play the game. ~Erwin_

_**Good.**_

"That's quite alright Mikasa. I have important buisness to attend to. And that includes getting Eren out of that Death Trap." I told her. She smiled,

"Thanks Levi, I know you'll take care of him." she told me as I followed Mellisa up the stairs into Eren's room. I almost cried at the sight before me. Even though it's only been a few days since the game's been out Eren already looked sickly. His skin was paler than I remember, His hair was even more messy and matted than regular, and the worst part was that I couldn't see his eyes. For the moment those carribean orbs were concealed to me. I rushed over to his side and took his hand in my own while my free one went to hold his cheek,

"It's ok now my love. I'm right here, and i'm not leaving until you're out of this Death Trap. I'm coming for you." I whispered as I bent down over him to kiss his forehead, well the forehead of his helmet. I heard the doorbell ring in the distance but didn't really care at the moment.

"MOM, A DELIVERY FOR LEVI ACKERMAN!" I heard Mikasa yell up here.

"WELL, BRING THEM UP HERE!" I yelled back. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the door open and close. I also felt someone set a box down behind me, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hanji beside me,

"Are you sure you wanna do this Levi, there's no comin' back." She asked. I smiled at her, then looked back down at Eren.

"I'm positve, I'm going in there and I'm bringing him back out with me. He is not dying on me agian." I said to her.

"Well I'm here for ya', you get comfy and put the helmet on. I'll take care of the game." she told me and I did as she said. This is one of the only times I will trust Hanji with anything. Hanji is amazing with Computers so I let her handle everything. I moved Eren Over a little and layed down beside him,

"Mellisa, I'm going into the game with Eren. I won't let him die on me again." I said. She nodded and left me to my thing. I let my fingers intertwine with Eren's as Hanji plugged the game and Helmet in. I smirked and closed my eyes.

"Link Start!" I said as I was transported into Sword Art Online. I logged in with my beta Account. What alot of people don't know is, despite my intimidating shell. I have a soft spot for video games. When I appeared in the town square I immediatly checked my menu. Scrolling through it I noticed something that caught my eye. A clothing Item labelled S.R Uniform L.A and another item underneath labelled 3DMG. Curiosity taking me over I put on both items and found something very interesting. The uniform was the one I had When in the Scouting Regiment and you could obviously tell what the 3DMG was. Checking the blades and gas levels I found that they were infinite. Smiling to myself I looked at my incoming target, a wild boar, got ready and killed it with one hit of an attack normally used on a Titan. After getting up off the ground. I decided to take my flying skills out for a test drive. I looked at my target, the branch of a tree tha looked big enough to hold my weight. I shot out my wire and latched on to the branch.

Somewhere between point A and B, I noticed something or someone that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

**Hope you people enjoyed Chapter 2 of Two Hearts Always Together. Who do you think the stranger was? Or are they even a stranger? Find out in the next chapter of... Two Hearts Always Together.**

**Luv ya long Time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


	4. Chapter 3

_Somewhere between point A and B, I noticed something or someone that I couldn't take my eyes off of._

**Levi's POV**

Unfortunatlly I didn't realize that as my gaze was locked on this certain person, the tree I was grappling to was fast aproaching and as I came to my senses it was to late. I had already smacked into the branch of the tree with my stomach.

_'Well then, Stupid skills aren't as sharp as they used to be' _I thought as I fell to the ground on my back. As I got up I heard footsteps fast approaching. To be perfectly honest I didn't really want to turn around. Only to be met with a normal player who saw my epic fail at 3DMG. Only the voice I heard had me wheeling around to face it,

"Excuse me sir. Are you ok. I saw what happened and-" It got cut off as his eyes widened as he met mine,

"Eren. Is that you? Or am I halucinating?" I asked.

"You're not halucinating Levi, unless I am too." He answered. I smiled and opened my arms in a hugging motion,

"Come on. Are you gonna keep your commanding officer AND boyfriend waiting?" I asked as he did nothing. Then his eyes sparked and teared up as he ran over to me. Engulfing me in the biggest hug I could get. I felt my eyes tear up as well, as much I didn't want them to.

"Levi, I'm so sorry I left you the way I did. I love you to the ends of the earth and back." He said into my shoulder. I pulled his head back and placed my hands on his cheeks,

"I know Eren and I love you all the same. Nothing could ever change that." I told him, pulling him down closer. Once our lips were only a few centimeters apart I whispered,

"Absolutly nothing." and kissed him. He immediatlly kissed me back and picked me up, on instict I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands went to his hair. We stayed there until we neded to breathe.

"I... Love you... Levi." Eren panted out.

"I love you too, brat." I said, adding in the brat because it's fun to see him pout.

"Not a brat." He mumbled. I got down from him and pulled his knuckle up to my lips and kissed it.

"Why did you come in here anyway, I know very well you know the risk of this." Eren asked,

"Because, Eren. I refuse to let you do this on your own. That and I'm not letting you die on me... Again." I told him. He pulled me close and stroked the back of my head.

"To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't have it any other way." Eren smiled. I grabbed his hand,

"Come on let's go put those Titan killing skills to good use." I said,

"Of, course. Let's go." He smiled wider, if that was even possible and started to pull me along. I actually cracked a smile and followed him.

**sorry this took so long... I have a question, would you guys like longer less frequent updates or shorter more frequent updates. Anyway**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


	5. Bonus

BONUS

**Eren's POV (This is going to be short)**

Levi and I were currently at a meeting to discuss the First floor boss and how we would defeat it, When the time came to form parties Levi and I instinctivelly joined up and stayed a pary of 2,

"Ok we'll meet back here and leave for the boss room at 10:00 Sharp." Diavel said and everyone started to file out. Levi and I went up to Diavel to talk to him,

"Diavel, if you wouldn't mind could you tell everyone to keep back at the start of the battle. Levi and I want to test the strength of our blades when used in a combo." I asked. Diabel looked at our gear. He then sighed,

"Alright I suppose." he said and I left with Levi,

"Thanks Diavel." I called out to him.

***Time Skip***

We were standing outside the boss room door and Diavel started to talk,

"Ok change in plan, Eren and Levi are going first to deal most of the damge early on." I waved a quick hello and turned around. I pulled out my blades and looked to Levi. He had done the same thing. I nodded to him and he nodded back. When The doors opened Levi and I automatically grappled to the walls and stood there. Literally, supported by our wires we stood on the walls. We only did this because of our vast arial fighting skill. Then as the lights came on We crouched into launching position and waited.

The boss came out and it literally looked a red pig with a dogs face. I waited for Levi to give the signal and when he did we both unhooked our wires and pushed off the walls with all our might. I going for the front of its body and Levi at the back. When we landed we imediatlly went onto our backs and shot our wires at the ceiling. When we hit it we unhooked our wires again and pushed off the ceiling. Both of our blades going right through the middle of the boss. We landed and seen that we had somehow gotten its health down two bars. Then we moved out of the way as the others went to get its health down even more. It went down to the red and the boss took out a weapon unlike the one Diavel told us. Speaking of Diavel,

"Back off. It's mine." He yelled.

"DIAVEL DON'T!"I yelled out but it was too late, the boss had already smacked him,

"Eren, tend to Diavel. I'll handle the boss." Levi said. I nodded and grappled down to the ground.

"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CHOPPED UP." I yelled and ran over to Diavel but I was too late. His health had already dropped to zero and he shattered,

"Idiot." I whispered as I turned around. I saw everyone looking at me weird and even Levi was doing it. Only then did I realized what I was doing, I was about to bite down on my hand, the hand that turned me into a Titan,

"LEVI, CLEAR EVERYONE OUT. I need to test something." I said, He nodded and proceeded to get everyone out. Once he had that done he came back to make sure I had backup if this didn't work.

I brought my hand back up and bit down. I felt the surge of power and I felt all the skin and muscle build. A deafening roar left my mouth and I charged at the boss. It seemed to be freaked out and disoriented at first but snapped out of it and came at me. All I really had to do was smack it around a couple times and it was done. After everything was said and done I hung my head and waited, I soon felt the skin on the nape of my neck being sliced and my Titan body disappearing. All that remained was me. Thankfully Levi caught me. We then left the boss room. I intended to give the coat I had won to Kirito later. I don't really do black. As we left my last thought was, _I will get out of this death trap._

**Bonus chapter. I wanted to find a way to incorporate Eren's Titan Abilities so I did this.**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kirito's POV**

I left Eren a while ago to help some other players out. Their Guild name was The Moonlit Black Cats. I wonder how he's doing I wondered as I stepped out of my room in the inn we were currently at. I was already level 40 but I was telling everyone I was only level 20. The beater nickname still hasn't worn off but i'm honestly ok with it, let people think what they want, it was none of my buisness,

"Hey Kirito, you ready to go fight some monsters?" I heard the guild leader, Keita ask me,

"Yah totally." I said back and when the rest of the guild was assembled we left the inn to find some monsters, but what we found Shocked us all.

**Eren's POV**

Levi and I were looking for some monsters to kill time, grappling onto anything to keep us in the air when Levi and I noticed a guild had stumbled across a TITAN?!

"Damn, I thought I was rid of these freaks." I yelled to Levi who simply nodded in agreement. He looked at me and I knew what he wanted me to do, I pulled back to let him ahead and went around to flank and distract the Titan while Levi went up behind it. First I sliced its shin and yelled out to the guild,

"GET OUT OF HERE, WE GOT THIS THING COVERED!" The leader I assume nodded and led the rest of the guild out of the area. I propelled myself up into the air just in time to Levi do his finishing move and beleive me, it was hot. We both landed on the ground and I kissed him,

"Good work hun." I said to him,

"Hmmmm I know." He said all cocky. I punched his shoulder lightly,

"Ass." I said,

"Eren, that was amazing. how did you know what to do?" I heard Kirito behind me,

"Remember when I told about my other life?" I asked him. He nodded,

"Well these beauties right here are the Titans. This is what we were trained for." I said to him as Levi came up and hugged me from behind,

"You have no idea how happy I am that we are the same height in here." he whispered in my ear and rested his head on my shoulder. I chuckled,

"Of course that kind comment comes from you. Short stack." I teased, He glared at me,

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked,

"Pffft you know you love me." I said. He sighed,

"That I do, That I do."

**Kirito's POV**

WTF?! Who the hell was this?

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and put my hands on my hips. Eren looked at me sheepishly,

"Are you going to tell me who this is, As your friend I feel like I should know." I asked.

"Kirito, Levi. Levi, Kirito." Eren said simply. I felt my eyes widen,

"You mean THAT Levi?" I asked,

"Yep, the one and only. There wouldn't be another." Eren said as he looked at Levi. I smiled,

"So he finally found you. Congrats. Well I got to get going and thanks again for the help." I said and turned around to leave.

"We should probablly get going too." I heard Eren say and then the sound of wires dispatching. I smiled,

_'Those two deserve each other' _

**So I got a review on one of my other stories and they said that I should try writing like this and at the rate I go it's easy to get lost. If that has been the case I am sorry and I will be trying on my other stories as well**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Eren's POV**_

"What are you talking about. Why should we have to share these healing crystals with you. Your pet lizard has healing powers you know." Our party leader Rosalia told our beast tamer Silica. To be honest I really couldn't care less about their argument. Levi and I were leaning on the trees behind everyone sharpening our blades. We however did look up when Silica said she was leaving the party. I looked at Levi and jabbed my head in Silica's direction. He nodded and we both started to leave.

"And where do you think you're going? You two are our best members so what the hell?" Rosalia yelled at our retreating backs. I only pulled Levi closer and kissed him. Knowing it would piss her off. As I do so I flipped Rosalia the bird and pulled away from Levi.

"Sorry but we only came to watch over Silica, she reminds us of someone we used to know." I smiled. Thinking of Petra. Her and Silica would have gotten along great.

"Fine go see if I care." Rosalia yelled again and Levi and I walked hand in hand.

_**TIME SKIP**_

we met up with Kirito somewhere along the way and we were looking for Silica who I had lost track of. Earning a 'Tch brat' from Levi. We soon came 'face to back?' With 3 huge gorillas. They were focused on something so it wasn't that hard to defeat them. When the dust cleared we saw Silica with her back turned to us, down on her knees, clutching something. It was then that I realized that Pina was nowhere to be found. I walked over to her and grasped her shoulder. She looked up at he surprised.

"Eren? Why are you and Levi here, you guys are the parties best players." She asked. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Levi and I left come find you. I know it sounds silly, but you remind me of a girl I used to know named Petra. You two would've gotten along really well." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck. I saw Levi come up on her other side

"When we get out of here. You'll have to meet." He said. I shot up at that.

"Wait she's alive? Levi why didn't you tell me? This is Amazing." I said as I walked over to him and spun him around. As I set him down on the ground again he straightened and smoothed out my jacket,

"I just never thought about until now. Sorry, I love you." He told me. I looked him in the eye. Seeing the faintest tears in them,

"Heichou. Its ok. Im just so happy she alive and ok. I just had ne way of knowing if she or anyone else was reincarnated." I said as I hugged him. He pulled away and smiled.

"Well you happy to know that all your higher ranking comrades are all safe and sound." He said and I beamed like an idiot. He leaned up and kissed me, like a kiss that two people share when they havent seen each other in so long. We were of course interrupted by a fangirl squeal. One that I knew all to well. I pulled away from Levi and turned to the source of the squeal. Levi turned too and both our eyes widened when we saw the person standing there. Looking at this person we both exclaimed.

"HANJI?!"

_**(Hey guys how goes things. I know this was short but I wanted to be evil and give you a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be Hanji's POV)**_


End file.
